The Anime Festival
by Constalina
Summary: Toon Link get his hands on tickets to an Anime Festival. What more can the young Smashers do to ruin the world? Yaoi


**Author's note: **Please don't ask… My knowledge of anime is a bit limited, so please bear with me.

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Japanese**

"Anime Festival?" everyone chirped. TL smiled broadly.

"Yup! I got tickets for us!" he said, flashing out the tickets.

"Woah, woah, woah," said Marth, "What if we don't want to go?"

"I wanna go!" said Roy. Marth twitched.

"… You did that to annoy me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I do wanna go!"

"Basically everyone wants to go except you, prince dorkyness," said YL.

"You incompetent brat!" snapped Marth.

"Oh come on Marth! You're Japanese! How could you not like Anime Festivals?! And you don't even know what incompetent means!" said Zelda. Marth glared at her.

"Sound like fun, don't you think, Lucas?" said Ness.

"Yup!" replied Lucas.

"In anime festivals, don't you have to dress up as anime characters?" asked Pit, sounding hopeful.

"God no," muttered Marth.

"Well, of course you do!" said TL. Pit smirked.

"Think of it this way," Link whispered in Marth's ear, "you're technically an anime character, so you don't have to dress up." Marth considered it for a moment.

"… Good point," he said. Roy smacked the back of his head.

"You are sooooo no fun! I will force you to go as a different character!" said Roy.

"Roy, Roger's probably going to go as a pokemon trainer, and Pit's probably going as an angel, will it make much difference if I go as myself?"

"YES!"

"… I knew you'd say that."

"Who do you think you'll dress up as, Ike?" asked Roger (Pokemon Trainer). Ike shrugged.

"A bluenette? I don't know, I don't watch anime, or read manga," he said. Everyone was quiet for a while.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" they all screamed. "YOU'RE FREAKING JAPANESE!"

"Well, Marth doesn't like it," Ike retorted.

"Ike, there's a difference between not liking it, and never watched it," said Marth, massaging his temples. They were all quiet.

"That's settled, we're all going!" said Toon Link, breaking the silence. He skipped away. "I'm going to get my costume ready!"

"Wait, TL!" said Marth.

"You fail, Marth," said Young Link.

"Be quiet, you whelp."

_Scene change…_

"I've decided who I want to be Marth!" said Roy, punching the air.

"Who then?" said Marth exasperatedly. He was on the computer, searching anime characters. Ike was counting the pile which was Roy's ever increasing anime and manga collection.

"That blobby thingy in Bobobo!"

"Jelly Jiggler?"

"No, the orange spiky one!"

"Don Patch?"

"Yeah!"

"… Explain to me two things. How are you going to make a Don Patch costume, and _why_ do I know these things?!"

"I don't know the answer to either of the questions, but I'll figure it out! **Ja ne, Mars-sama, Ike- kun**!" Roy jumped out of the window. Ike looked outside.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"He's probably going to take his manga portal, then he'll try to find an anime portal to go find Don Patch," said Marth uninterestedly.

"Couldn't you just given him your anime portal?"

"He never asked."

"Soo… Any good characters yet?"

"… What do you think?" Marth sipped his coffee. "You should look through that pile, you know."

"They all look the same. Change of subject, have you asked him yet?" Marth spit out his coffee, blushing.

"No! What would make you think I even like him?!"

"… Uh, when you stare at him, you look like an idiot."

"… Quiet, Ike, I can't concentrate." Roy smashed through the ceiling. "Speaking of concentration…"

"Marth, I couldn't grab an anime portal, give me yours!" said Roy.

"I've lost it," lied Marth.

"Aww… I… Hey, wait a minute! You _never_ lose anything!" Marth and Ike were slightly impressed.

"You're sharp for an idiot."

"I _am _a royal. Hey wait… You're a royal too, Marth!"

"I know."

"Does that mean… you're my great-great-great-google great- grandfather?!" Marth and Ike fell, anime style.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A GRANDFATHER! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD, YOU LOWER CLASS DOLT!" Marth was fuming mad.

"But you're like, a hundred years older than me. Am I a grandfather too then?"

"Why?" asked Ike.

"Because technically you're younger than me by a quite a lot of years."

"I don't like looking at it that way. And I don't have royal blood."

"Aww… What a shame, we could have been a happy family!" Marth took out Falchion.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EVEN CONSIDERING THAT!" Marth struck at Roy, who took out the Sword of Seals.

"Calm down, Marth!" Pit entered, watching the fight.

"What's happening here?" he asked.

"Roy said that Marth was his grandfather," said Ike.

"Great-great-great-google great- grandfather!" corrected Roy.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. GRANDFATHER!" roared Marth.

"Hm… Considering that it's 2008 in the real world, you are technically older than me," said Pit.

"WHAT?!" said all the FE characters. Pit shrugged.

"Well it's true. All of you are sixteen in your time, but Marth is older than Roy, and you both are older than Ike in real world time. Anyway, do any of you know how to dye hair?"

"No, ask Zelda or Peach, why?" said Ike.

"Wait, Pit. How are we older than you?" asked Marth.

"In real world time, Fire Emblem was released before Kid Icarus. Well, I'm probably older than Ike, maybe around Roy, but Marth is definitely older than me in real world time." Marth nodded.

"What? You lost me at 'in'," said Roy.

"Which 'in'?" said Ike.

"And I need to dye because of my costume. I'm dressing up as someone, but their hair, and wings, is black. Thanks for the info Ike." Pit left through the window, because the LOZ room was on top of the FE room. Roy grabbed Marth's anime portal.

"See ya," he said, pressing the button and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Ugh, I hate Toon Link," moaned Marth. "Why did he have to find those tickets?"

"What's this?" said Ike, holding up a list.

"Hm? Oh, that's Roy's list of characters." Marth's eyes twinkled. "Ike, you're a genius. Pass it to me." Ike tossed the list to Marth. He glanced at it, and then started clicking the screen like mad, while Ike tried to figure out why he was a genius.

"Marth, you know how to dye and style hair, don't you?"

"Ugh, yes Ike, I can."

"You could've saved Pit a trip outside." Pit entered through the window.

"Well, fortunately, I stayed outside until you admitted it. So Marth, may you do the honours?" said Pit, smirking. Marth glared at Ike.

"**You planned this, didn't you?**" said Marth. Ike grinned.

"**Just do it. I know you want to tell him, Marth-oujisama.**"

"**Ugh, I hate you. I swear I'll do something so you'll say something to Toon Link.**" Pit started walking out of the room.

"You coming, Marth?" he asked. Marth glared at Ike.

"**Go on princess, your boyfriend's waiting for you,**" said Ike teasingly.

"**I hope you **_**die**_**, Ike,**" snapped Marth. "I'm coming, Pit." Ike laughed. "**Be quiet! Go search for the names I wrote down on that paper, and decide who you want to be.**" Marth left, cheeks flushed.

_Scene change…_

"Zelda, can you style my hair?" asked Toon Link.

"Sure, how do you want it styled?" said Zelda. Toon Link held up a picture. Zelda nodded. "Okay, sit there,"

"This is going to be sooooo much fun!"

"Yeah, I know! But Marth doesn't seem too happy about it. Pit seemed ecstatic!"

"Probably because there are a lot of winged boys in anime and manga."

"Stop moving, Toon Link!"

"Sorry, it's just so exciting!!" The other two Links entered.

"What's up?" said Young Link.

"What are you doing, TL?" asked Link.

"I'm having a change in hair style," said Toon Link, humming peacefully.

"I need to change my hair too," said Young Link.

"Same," said Link.

"Glad to see you're so into this," said Zelda. She spotted Marth and Pit. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Zelda! Mind if we go here too?" asked Pit. Marth was really red.

"N-no! Not in front of the Links!" he groaned.

"What wrong with styling my hair and wings in front of them?"

"UGH! I HATE MY LIFE!" Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"You can style hair? That's so…" began Link.

"Girly," finished Toon Link and Young Link.

"You fail, Marth," said Young Link. The Links laughed.

"Yes, we've already established that," mumbled Marth, banging his head on the wall.

"I think it's really nice that you can style hair, at least it's _useful_," said Zelda, glaring at the Links, who immediately shut up. Marth nodded.

"Thanks Zelda…" Pit grabbed Marth's arm.

"Come _on_ Marth!" he said. Marth sighed, messaging his temples.

"Okay, just sit down."

"You didn't say please!" Marth turned even redder.

"Must I?"

"Yes!"

"… You are so childish sometimes, Pit. _Please _sit down." Pit sat down. The Links were laughing again. Roy, Lucas, Ness, and Roger entered the room. Marth moaned. "**Perfect, just perfect.**"

"Hiyas, Marth!" said Roy. He spotted Marth holding dye, and Pit sitting on a seat. He rolled his eyes. "Styling, _again_?"

"What? Marth styles hair?" said Ness.

"Well, yeah. Do you think my hairstyle is natural?"

"Yes," said Roger.

"Tell the world while you're at it, Roy," said Marth, embarrassed.

"Okay," said Roy, leaving the room.

"Not literally, you fool!" Roy stopped, smirking.

"You _asked _me to do it."

"**Go jump off a cliff.**"

"**Why not? Only problem is, there aren't any cliffs.**"

"Marth, start already!" whined Pit.

"Okay, okay!" said Marth. "Don't irritate me. **Can life get any worse?**" After a while, he was done. Everyone was staring at him, speechless, except Roy, who already saw him do those things.

"Thanks, Marth! I'll go get money or something!" said Pit, jumping off the seat, and flying through the window.

"Wait! You don't have… to… Never mind…" said Marth, unarmoured. "Pit doesn't listen sometimes…" He picked up his armour, and started walking out, when Roy grabbed his arm.

"Hey! You have to do my hair!" he said.

"Why? You'll be wearing a costume!"

"Well, when I take it off, it'll be all wrecked and stuff!"

"Do I look like a walking beauty shop to you?!"

"YES! Uh, say what?"

"Idiot."

"Aww… **You're not holding on to that grandfather crack, are you?**"

"**What do you think?!**"

"**You can't take a joke!**"

"**You take jokes too far!**" Roy let go of Marth.

"Fine! I won't tell you my secret then!"

"Like I care." Marth opened the door, and a bucket fell on Marth's head soaking him. He lifted the bucket in disgust, turning to Roy. "THAT was your secret?!" Roy nodded, and burst into laughter. Toon Link and Young Link burst into laughter too. Link tried to hide his laughter. Lucas and Ness looked stunned. Roger raised his eyebrow, while Zelda stared disapprovingly at the Links.

"Um… Marth… you might want to look at a mirror…" said Lucas. Zelda threw a mirror at Marth, who caught it with his awesome skills. Marth was sickened by what he saw. His hair wasn't blue anymore. It was dark pink.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" screeched Marth.

"TO ME!" Roy finished. "Well, Fox did need to try his new invention, so I helped him. **Smile for the camera!**" Roy took a picture of Marth.

"**Roy,**" said Marth, voice dangerously low, "**change my hair back. **_**Now**_**.**"

"**Well regretfully, I **_**can't**_**. Fox has made all the colours except blue.** **What luck, right?**" Marth grabbed Roy by the collar.

"**Then tell him to **_**make **_**blue.**" Marth was trying as hard as possible to remain calm. The others in the room were silent. Even though they couldn't understand Japanese, they knew Marth was angry, and a small thing could set him off. Marth is a pain to calm down when he loses it. Mostly because no one wants to go near him when he's angry.

"**Calm down, dude. I was just teasing…**" Roy was also scared of Marth's darker form.

"**DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?!**" Seriously, Marth's eyes were turning red. Fortunately, Pit flew in at that moment.

"Hi guys! Like my costume?" he asked. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Hmm… Cooro from +Anima right?" asked Young Link. Zelda glanced back at Marth, whose mouth was agape. He had dropped Roy, who had edged away.

"Do I look okay? Do I look anything like Cooro?" Pit asked.

"You look awesome! How did you get the costume so quickly?!" asked Toon Link. While the boys were fanboying Pit's costume, Zelda sighed in relief. "_We were spared a disaster. Thank you, Pit!_" she thought.

"Marth, what happened to your hair?!" asked Pit. "_Never mind…_" she thought.

**Author's note: **I didn't bother re-reading this fic, okay? Next chapter will be up if you **VOTE IN THE POLL **to continue this fic, or any of my other fics.


End file.
